The Rose Inquisition
by The Travel
Summary: Ruby woke in a strange world being blamed for something she didn't do as demons and villains a mock it's up to Ruby and others to fight against this threat as she leads the Inquisition
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ruby in Thedas

Ruby didn't know where she was all she remember was going on a mission with her friends and now she was chain up. Just then two people came in both women, both wearing strange armor, both not looking happy.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." said the black hair woman "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, expect for you."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" yelled Ruby as she was trying to figure out what is going on however it seems to do nothing but anger the woman.

"Then explain this!" the woman said as she grabs Ruby hand showing her a green energy coming out of her hand. Ruby was horrified on what she saw her hand was light up and sparks coming out well woman had enough of her and was about to kill her, but she was stop by the other woman stop her.

"We need her, Cassandra."

The other can see the fear on Ruby face and knows she has nothing to do with "I'm going to the camp, you will take her to the rift." with that she left, and Cassandra walk to her and unchain her.

"So, what did happen?" Ruby asks

"It will be easier to show you." she said as she brought Ruby outside.

What Ruby saw shock her there was a giant tear in the sky.

"We call it "The Breach" it's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Cassandra said as the breach release some energy causing Ruby's hand to glow and causing her pain "Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads…and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Ruby didn't have much choice and agreed to help Cassandra. She unchains Ruby and the two ran off to the other woman that Cassandra told Ruby her was Leliana. As the two were running Ruby can see many people praying or shouting the end is near however things change when the stone bridge that they were walking on got hit by the breach sending the two to the ground. When they got they saw that the breach shot something in front of them opening a portal for two demons. Cassandra brought out her sword and fought against one of the demons while the other demon was heading for Ruby.

' _Crap what am I going to do!?"_

She then notices a box full of weapons one of them was her scythe

' _Crescent rose! I'm save!'_

She ran to her weapon and pick and notice that it was fully ammo she gave a devilish smile and pointed the gun part of her weapon and fire her weapon, the demon head was clean off Ruby then turn her weapon back to a scythe and slice the other demon in half after the fight Cassandra pointed her sword at her.

"Drop your weapon. Now!"

Ruby got angry and said "You expect me to go and follow you while we're being attack and I built this weapon so I'm not going to drop. So back off!"

Cassandra didn't have a time for this and let Ruby keep her weapon and continue their journey until they heard people fighting

"Who's fighting?" Ruby asked

"You'll see soon. We must help them." Cassandra said as she ready her blade.

When they got to the fighting Ruby saw a tall bald man with pointed ears and a short man with a small pony tail fighting a group of demons that were coming out of a small portal. Ruby and Cassandra rush in and kill all the demons once the demons were dead the tall man grab Ruby's glowing hand and put in front of the rift that was releasing the demos just then a stream of energy came out of her hand and into the rift which cause it to close.

"What did you do?" she asked

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." he said

Ruby was breathless when she heard this.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also place that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." said Cassandra

"Possibly (he then turns to Ruby) It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." said the short man as he walks to the group he then turns to Ruby and said "Name's Varric Tethras rouge, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong."

"Nice to meet you, do you work with Cassandra?"

This causes the tall man to laugh

"Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you."

Cassandra told him the only he was here being to tell his story to the divine and he was no longer needed Cassandra got even angrier when they were arguing Ruby was talking to the tall man.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introduction. I am pleased to see you still live."

"Thank you, um why are your ears pointy?"

Solas was confuse on what she meant by pointy ears, he asks if she know about elves she nodded no he then he ask about dwarfs, qunaris, templars and mages she again nodded no. Solas was confuse how could this child doesn't know anything of this world. Just then Cassandra told the three of them to follow her to the camp. On the way to the camp Ruby was having a conversation with Varric and Solas.

"So where did you get that weapon?" Varric asks

"I built it I call it Crescent Rose." she then turns her weapon into the scythe form.

"You built that ha ha many would weep if you ever go to Orzammar."

"That is interesting weapon" Solas said "I have a question how did you got here?"

"I don't know I was in the forest when suddenly I saw a mirror and I felt like it was calling to me."

"Did this mirror had writing around it?"

Ruby nodded while not noticing Solats worry face.

' _It can't be can it?'_ Solas thought

The group continue to walk until they saw the gates to the camp however they also saw a rift in front and demons were coming out. The group brought their weapons and attack the demons they kill as many demons as they could but more come until Ruby brought out her hand and the stream of energy close the rift and the others kill the remaining demons. Once the demons were dead the gates to camp open and the group enter the camp. They saw many people that were injured they soon saw Leliana talking with some guy.

"It seems you brought the prisoner." said the man "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I herbey order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." Ruby eyes widen when she heard execution.

"Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Cassandra said

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serve the Chantry!"

"We serve the most holy Chancellor!" Leliana said

As the three continue to agrue Ruby had enough and yelled "Will you guys stop there a big hole in thee sky shooting out demons!"

"Said the woman who kill everyone in the Conclave (he then turn towards Cassandra) Call a retreat Seeker. Our popostion here is hopeless."

Cassandra didn't agreed with the Chancellor and said that if they charge in it would the quickest route to the temple. However Leliana thought the plan was to risky and think it would be better if a small group go thought the mountains while the main army is fighting the demons. The Chancellor thought that their plans were insane and told them to retreat, they did not not listen instead they turn towards Ruby and asks her what should they do.

"What your asking me?"

"You have the mark." Solas said

"And you are the one we must keep allive. Since we cannot agree on our own." Cassandra added

Ruby at this point really didn't care on what pointed they take and told to take Cassandra plan and charge with the soilders, Cassandra told Leiana to grab everyone that was is alive and as the group was leaving the Chancellor giving them a ditry look.

{Front of the Temple}

When the group arrive they saw a rift and demons pouring out of it. The group brought out their weapons and charge in, Solas and Varric were firing from a distance while Ruby and Cassandra were fighting them head on until they reach the rift where Ruby pull her hand and close the rift.

"Sealed as before, you are becoming quite proficient at this." said Solas

"Thanks…let's hope it work on the big."

Just then they saw a man coming towards them "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done"

"Do not congratulate me commander. This is the prisoner's doing."

"Is it? I hope th—wait the prisoner is a child!"

"Yeah it was a surpise to me to" Ruby said as she gave a little "Is the way to temple clear?"

"Yes the way to the temple is clear, Lelinana will try to meet you there."

Ruby nodded and left with the others following her until they reach what use to the Templer of Sacred Ashes. Ruby saw the destory temple but she the most were bodies cover in ash and their faces look like they were screaming Ruby was terrified."

"Yeah kid are you ok?" Varric asks

Ruby nodded no

"Have you ever a body like this?"

Ruby nodded no

"Do you want me to help walk pass these bodies?"

Ruby nodded yes and grad Varric's hand and help her walk though the plie of burnt bodies until they reach the center of the templer where they saw the biggest rift they seen so far. Just as they were about get closer Leliana with a group of soilders.

"You're here! Thank the Maker!" she said

"Leliana have your men take up positions around the temple." Cassandra said as Leliana follow the order and told her men which positions to take.

"So what do I do?" Ruby asks

"This rift was the first and it's the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the breach." Solas said as the group headed to the rift. When they got closer to it they heard three voices one was a thick and dark voice, the second was a elderly woman crying for help, and the third one was Ruby. Just as they approach the rift it blast out a vision showing what happen before the temple was destory it show them elderly woman who was the Divine being held prisoner by the the person with the dark voice however they could no see the person only a blur of the just then they saw Ruby coming in ask 'what is going on' and blur being didn't like it and whoever was with him to kill her.

As the vision was over Cassandra took out her sword and pointed at Ruby "You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was the vision true? What are we seeing?"

"I don't know!? And if your still blaming me maybe you should blame the guy that we just saw it seems he the one who started this whole mess!" with that she walk away from Cassandra and towards Solas "So I just seal this and it done, right?"

"Yes but this rift is temporarily close you need to re-open this rift and close it, however opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"Meaning demons (Solas nooded) ok then let's get this over with." Ruby said as she brought her hand as the energy beam came out re-opening the rift and bring out the biggest demon that Ruby have ever seen. Leliana soilders began to fire their arrows which did nothing just made the demon laugh. The group charge at the demon only to be to attack by lesser demons leaving Ruby to fight the big all by herself.

"Ok just imagine this thing is a grimm." she said to herself and she raise her weapon and charge at the demon. The laugh as it sees the child coming, it bring it arm up and swing at Ruby only to see the child use incredible speed and slash at the demon arm. The demon got angry and try to attack the child only to miss as Ruby was to fast to her as Ruby was fight the demon the others were shock on what they saw.

"Is it me or the kid is really that fast?" asks Varric as he was killing the last demon.

"No, the child was incredible speed." said Solas as he was healing the group.

' _This child had this much power, why didn't she use to escape?'_ thought Cassandra as watch Ruby teaseing the pride demon.

Ruby was done playing and was ready to finish this, she jump infront of the demon face and turn her weapon into gun form and fire it causing the demon to lose some of it's face. As the demon was trying to keep standing Ruby was infront of the rift and began to closing it, as it was closing it began to suck every demon that was in the area until everyone was suck in and went back into "The Breach" slowly closing it.

"We…won…yay" Ruby was tried from all the fighting and collapse luckily Solas catch her befor she fall and carry her back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2 Hinterlands part 1

Ruby slowly opens her eyes and notice that she was now in a small room laying on a bed and wearing a different set of clothes. Just then she heard something crash she quickly turned and saw a woman, she knelt down and said "I beg for your forgiveness and your blessing. I am a humble servant."

' _Ok, this weird?'_ Ruby thought to herself "Ok then, where am I?"

"You're in Haven, My Lady. They say you saved us, the Breach stopped growing. Just like the mark on your hand." Ruby then look at her hand as it started to glow "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days.

' _Three days!? I have been out for three days!?'_ Ruby rush out and was face to face with many people gathering trying to see her. Ruby quickly rush to the only building that wasn't crowded, once inside she could hear some people arguing she slowly walks towards the door and open it. Inside the room was Cassandra and Chancellor Roderick arguing until they saw Ruby walking in.

"Chain her! I want her to be prepared for travel to the capital for trial." Chancellor Roderick said as the heavy armor nodded and was about to grab the young girl until Cassandra told them to leave they did as they were told and walk out of the room, the Chancellor turn his face to Cassandra while giving her a disgusted look and said "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

"Wait I'm still a suspect, after what I just did!?" Ruby asked

"You absolutely are." Chancellor Roderick said until Cassandra said that she is not a suspect, the Chancellor was about to say something until Leliana walks in.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they die with the others? Or have allies who yet live?"

" **I** am a suspect!"

You, and many others." Leliana said.

"But **NOT** the prisoner!?"

"Look I don't know what is happening? Or where am I? I just want to go home!" Ruby yelled as Chancellor Roderick was about to tell her to shut up until Cassandra drop a book right in front of him.

"You know what this is, Chancellor." Cassandra said as she pointed to the book "A writ the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn!" she then walks towards Chancellor Roderick as he was backing up "We will close The Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." as soon as she was finished talking the Chancellor turn around and exit the building.

"So what now?" Ruby asked

"Find those who will stand against the chaos." Leliana said "But we aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice, we must act now. With you at our side." Cassandra said as Ruby raises a brow.

"Fine but after this I want help to get back home!" Ruby said as Cassandra agree and then they shook hands "By the way where are my clothes and weapon?"

"Your clothes were destroyed except for your cape." Cassandra said "It and your weapon are with last time I saw him he was at the east side of the fort, I don -" before she could finish her sentence Ruby rush out room. Ruby use her speed to rush to the bald man however the ground was covered in snow she immensely slipped and fell on a bank of snow.

"My goodness are you ok?" Ruby looked up and saw Solas reaching his arm out and help her up "Are you ok little one?"

"Thank you...um it was Solas, right? (he nodded) I was told that you have my things."

"Oh right your things I place them in my room so no one can grab them" he said as he turned around and began to walk away "Please follow me." she quickly follow him until they reach their destination. Once inside Solas brought out Ruby's cape and her very large weapon, she quickly grab her stuff and hug them tightly "It seems you are very bond with your items."

"Well yeah there a part of me I would go crazy if I lose these items." Ruby said as she began to walk away "If you need any help let me know."

"Actually I do." Solas said as he brought out a book and open until he reach a certain page "You mentioned a mirror with writing on it and was calling to you right? (Ruby nodded) Is this the mirror?" Ruby look at the picture and notice it was an exact copy of the one she saw before. Ruby told Solas that it the same one she saw before, Solas look down for a couple of seconds before he turned to Ruby and said "Ruby this is no ordinary mirror….this is an Eluvian."

"Did I just heard you said Eluvian!" Ruby and Solas turned around and saw Varric standing at the door "I saw little petals running and thought to hi, how are you doing? Are you feeling better? Then the next thing I heard was her face to face with an ANCIENT ELVEN MIRROR!"

"I did, I'm surprised you heard of them." Solas said

"A friend of mine was trying to rebuild one...it didn't go well." Varric said

"What are you guys talking about? What is even is an Eluvian?" Ruby asked

The Elf clears his throat and said "Eluvians were made during the Elven empire they would allow people to travel to other cities, communicate from great distances, and much more. However, the Eluvians lost their powers during the rise of the **Tevinter Imperium."**

"Ok, but what does this have to do with me?" Ruby asked

"I was getting to that….there was a rumor that some Eluvians were so powerful that they can travel into different worlds, I believe that Ruby is from another world."

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes until Varric said "YOU BELIEVE THAT PETALS IS FROM ANOTHER WORLD!"

"I do," Solas said "She moves faster than anybody, her weapon is far more advanced than anything we've seen, and her eyes!"

"Her/My eyes?" Varric and Ruby asked

"Yes her eyes….I can sense powerful energy coming from her eyes."

"You believe that her eyes are powerful that's rid-" Varric didn't finish as Solas places his hand next to Ruby's eyes and they started to slightly started to glow "Nevermind! She from another world!"

Ruby didn't know what to say, she was in another world away from her friends and family, and was surrounded by unknown creatures. She was about to cry until she felt someone patting her on the back. She turned her head and saw Varric "Is alright little one, I know you're probably scared but we're here to help."

"Indeed!" Solas said "But before you leave you need to know about our world." he then handed her book about.

"Great" Ruby groan as she feels like she was back in school

A couple of hours later and Ruby had learned the basics of the new world. The Religions the Maker, the Creators, the Stone, and the Qun. The rise and fall of many empires like the fall of the Tevinter Imperium. And lastly the races, the Dwarfs a race that lives underground that was once a massive empire but after the first blight nearly lost their entire empire only Orzammar and Kal-Sharok remain. The Elfs a race that once had an empire of magic but was destroyed by the Tevinter Imperium and was enslaved for while until a rebellion happen and they gain their freedom and made a small kingdom in the Dales but was soon destroyed by the Orlesian Empire and what remind of the elves either roam the world or live in crappy house in human cities. The Humans think they are the powerful race they own towns, cities, kingdoms however they treat those who have like trash and lock them up in places called the Circle of Magi (expect Tevinter but they do slavery). And last the Qunari tall gray skin people with horns, they are a race who follow a religion called the Qun those who don't follow the Qun are called Tal-Vashoth. They allow different races into their religion however they treat their magic worse than the humans and treat them as tools. She was also taught that there was a civil war, The Circle of Magi who wanted their freedom against the Templar who wanted all of the mages dead. It all started after the battle against Knight Commander Meredith who was about to purge the city to kill all the mages until she was stop by the champion of Kirkwall and it turns out Varric was apart of his group. With the death of Meredith, more Templars came to suppress the Mages but it was already too late the mages escape and spread the spark of rebellion and soon war began. So many lives were lost the DIvine Justina tried to make peace by getting the leaders of both sides to talk things out but soon the conclave was destroyed killing everyone and where Ruby was found.

"So that sums it up." Varric said as he could see smoke coming out of Ruby's head.

"So...much..information!" Ruby said

"Don't worry young one we'll help you, but don't tell anyone because there think your crazy." Solas as Ruby nodded. As soon the lesson was over the heard birds making noises "It seems the message had been sent."

"Message?" Ruby asked

"Yes the message of that the Inquisition is reborn, you should go to see Cassandra." Solas said as Ruby nodded and headed back to Cassandra. Once she reaches the Seeker she notice that the Seeker was holding some new clothes for Ruby. She quickly put it on and notice it was like one she was wearing before but some of the parts were made of leather. Cassandra then led Ruby back into the room where Chancellor Roderick almost sent Ruby to her death. Once they enter the room Ruby notice three people, two of them she known but the third person she never met, she was wearing a yellow and blue dress, brown boots, medium-length black hair, light brown skin, and long brown boots.

"You already know commander Cullen." Cassandra said "He leads the Inquisition forces."

"Such they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through."

"And you know sister Leliana."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, my position here involves-"

"She is our spymaster."

"Yes, tactfully put Cassandra."

"And lastly Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, you have unique eyes." Josephine said as Ruby blush

"Well, it nice to meet you all" Ruby said as she turned to Cassandra "What now?"

"We need the power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra said

Leliana suggests to get the aid from the rebel Mages while Cullen suggests getting aid from the Templars, they began to argue for a while until Josephine slamming a book onto making the two adults stop talking. Josephine explains that they wouldn't get any help from neither of them because the Chantry had denounced the Inquisition and started to call Ruby the Herald of Andraste which frightens the Chantry, she also explains that what was left of the Chantry called it blasphemy and anyone who joins the Inquisition heretics. Ruby thought there was no hope of stopping this problem until Leliana mentioned a cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to Ruby. The young huntress thought it could be a good idea if they can get the cleric help, so she agreed to meet with Mother Giselle. She was then lead to a war table with two maps that saids Orlais and Ferelden.

"Mother Giselle is in the Hinterlands." Cassandra said as she pointed to the right side of the map "We can scout the Hinterlands but there are other ways to access this."

"Other ways?"

"Yes, Leliana can use her spies to find spots that we can arrive in places we don't have access to, Cullen can use his forces to gain some ground from our enemies, Josephine can use her diplomat skills to convince any nearby Lord or Lady to allow us to enter into their lands or help us enter in hostile lands, however since we don't have that many forces and no nobility would help us, the only way to the Hinterlands is by sending spies to scout the area." Cassandra said as nodded Ruby and ordered Leliana to send some of the spies to the Hinterlands.

"Also look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while your there." Cullen said

"And look for people who we can recruit like rogues, mercenaries, traders, mages, and others." Josephine said as Ruby nodded as she left the room.

A couple of hours later the report came saying that they found an area that the Inquisition forces can enter from, but the Mages and the Templars are nearby trying to kill each other and Mother Giselle refuses to leave the refugees until we've ensured their safety. So Ruby, Cassandra, Varric, Solas grab their weapons and supplies and headed to the Hinterlands.

{A couple of hours later in the Hinterlands}

The group had arrived at a camp barring the Inquisition symbol, where a young dwarf woman was waiting for them.

"The Herald of Andraste!" she said "Everyone had stories about what you did at the Breach! Inquisition scout Harding, at your service. We'll do whatever we can to help."

"Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?" Varric asked

"I can't say I have, why?"

"You'd be Harding on..oh never mind."

"Ok, that aside it's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said "Do have anything to report?"

"Yes, we were going to secure some houses from the Redcliffe's old Horsemaster Dennet."

"And what so special about these horses?"

"I grew up here, and people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostback. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse. We couldn't get to him, Maker only knows if he's even still alive!"

"What about Mother Giselle's?"

"She's at the Crossroads helping refugees and wounded but the war spread there too, our forces are trying to help the people but if they don't get help soon they would die!" Ruby asked the Harding where is the Crossroads she pointed north and said it's not that far away, so Ruby and her group rush to the Crossroads to save Mother Giselle and the others.

{Crossroads}

When they arrive at the Crossroads they notice a group of armor soldiers with a symbol of a sword pointing down fighting against people wearing robes holding staff and shooting out magic. The Inquisition forces try to reason with but their words fell on death and soon they began to fight. Ruby was fighting against a Templar who was wearing heavy armor and was holding a large shield. Ruby block the attack one after another and as soon as she found an opening she uses all of her strength coming from her aura and kick the Templar sending to soldier to the ground.

' _Ok just need to find the-'_ she didn't get to finish as she noticed the Templar got up and about to attack. Ruby quickly brought out her weapon and slash at her foe. Just then she heard a thud, the young huntress looked down and saw the Templar body laying on the ground however the head was detached. Ruby eyes widen on what she had just done, she collapsed to the ground and began to puke.

"Ruby!" Solas and Varric said as they rush to her.

"I (sob) just….murder someone!" Ruby said

"It's going to fine petals!" Varric said as he hugged her

"What's going on?" Cassandra said as she was walking towards them "You killed someone so what?"

"THIS IS A CHILD!" Solas yelled "SHE WAS TRAIN TO KILL MONSTERS NOT PEOPLE!"

Cassandra was about to say until they saw someone walking towards them it was Mother Giselle.

"Are you Mother Giselle?"

"I am, and you must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste." the Mother said as she asked Ruby to follow her "Thank you for coming, I know of the Chantry's denouncement and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine while others are terrified. Go to the people, help them and convince the remaining cleric you are no demon."

"Thank you very much Mother Giselle." Ruby said as she gave a small bow

"I will go to Haven and Provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering." and with that Mother Giselle began to walk away.

Ruby took a deep breath and head back to her group. They soon walk around the village to see if anyone needs help they only found three a hunter asked if they can hunt down a couple of rams and bring back the meat so people can have something to eat, another was an Inquisition soldier asked if they can find any blankets among the rebel mages so that the refugees can be warm during the night, and finally an elderly male elf asked if they can retrieve medicine from his son who joins a cult so his wife could breath. Ruby thought to herself for a couple of minutes until she thought of a plan her group would head west where most of the rams are located after they collect the meat they would head north to talk to Horsemaster Dennetr to see if they can get his help. So Ruby and the rest of her group headed west where they started to hurt some rams. It was going fine until a group of bandits came out of nowhere and started to attack them. Without thinking Ruby brought her weapon and slash killing more people, she immediately drops her weapon as she witnesses a body bleeding on the floor and soon she fainted. When she opened her eyes and notice she was in a tent she slowly got out and notice it was dark out.

"Looks like someone awake." said Varric as he was sitting in front of a fire.

Ruby walk slowly to the dwarf and sit next to him "What happened?"

Varric took a deep breath and said "Well after you past out Solas carry you until reaching a spot next to a lake and set up camp, we sent the ram meat to the village they should be filling their bellies by now" Varric then notice tears coming down of Ruby face "Do you want to hear a story?"

"Sure."

"It takes back many years ago, do you remember my friend who was trying to rebuild the mirror (Ruby nodded) she would do anything to fix the mirror even making a deal with a demon." Ruby's eyes widen when she heard one of Varric friends made a deal with a monster "It get worse….she needed to power it up, so she went to the same place where she first made a deal with the demon. When we got there, it turned out that her leader allow the demon to possession so we no choice but to kill her. Soon after the rest of clan raise their weapons and attack us he had no choice and we killed them."

"What happens next."

"When we got back to Kirkwall our friend was in depression she lost those she knew even some of those in our group given her some problems until Hawk eases her pain and helps her get through of it."

"This story is similar about me, right?"

"Yes in this world there are good people but good people have to do bad things, like killing people. I know that where you live that don't do that but….here it's either kill or be killed."

Ruby didn't say a word for a couple of minutes until she started to fall asleep "Can I stay here until the fire goes down." Varric nodded as Ruby lay next to him and slowly fallen asleep.

' _Let's hope this world doesn't turn you into a monster.'_


End file.
